


A long time ago in Boeshane...

by wyntreaurora



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntreaurora/pseuds/wyntreaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack actually acknowledges an anniversary, but his plans didn't quite include this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long time ago in Boeshane...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this franchise, but oh if I did...  
> Spoilers: None after S2E1
> 
> So this story came about while I was reading lots of fic over in the _Teen Wolf_ fandom. It was an idea that I saw as easily adaptable, given Jack's character, and in my head it makes up for a lot of the things we never saw/heard on-screen regarding their relationship. Thanks to Wit who beta'd this for me, despite her initial o.O at the idea :)

The small room reeked of sex as Jack's moans and Ianto's long string of Welsh curses echoed back at them off the stone walls. Which was new, Ianto thought to himself. The walls in the archives were plaster, so much newer and apparently less echoing than the tiny room Jack "lived" in beneath his office. The room he'd not once been allowed into, the place he couldn't bring himself to investigate even when Jack had taken off with The Doctor, and now, the "home" Jack had purposefully invited him into earlier this evening.

Fortunately for Jack and Ianto the rift was quiet, and Tosh's predictor program was showing no signs of anything major for the next few days. Jack had apparently pre-arranged this with the others, because when the numbers on the clock clicked over to 5:00 Tosh, Owen and Gwen were walking out the door. The girls were calling well wishes over their shoulder, and Owen grumbled something being thankful for a long weekend. At the raise of his eyebrow, Jack had asked him to shut everything down and told him he'd be ready to go in ten minutes.

While Ianto rinsed his mug, and wasn't that strange that everyone else's mugs had already been washed and left to dry on the rack? his eyes flicked to the calendar on the wall and the feeling he'd had all day that he was forgetting something finally made sense. But it wouldn't mean anything to Jack, would it? If Jack refused to label their relationship, why on earth would he acknowledge an anniversary?

But when he turned at the quiet calling of his name and saw Jack dressed up, well dressed up for Jack anyway, he began to wonder.

Dressed up Jack led to dinner reservations. Dinner lasted for longer than it ever had, consisting of conversation where work was never once brought up, plenty of laughter, and eventually became ice cream cones on the way back to the hub rather than Ianto's flat. Then Jack did something completely unpredictable.

"Want to come down to my room for a drink?"

Which is how, two glasses of scotch and one and a half jazz records later, Ianto found himself in his current situation - naked, on his side with Jack curled up naked behind him, using his teeth and tongue all over Ianto's neck and shoulders, and three fingers slowly working him open after a second orgasm, all the while refusing Ianto's repeated offers to "return the favor".

"Jack," Ianto half moaned, half whispered. "Please. I want to see your face this time."

He felt Jack's fingers drag slowly against his prostate once more before he was bemoaning their loss and being rolled onto his back. Jack's lips met his in a kiss that even had they been fully clothed would have bordered on pornographic as he climbed on top of Ianto and their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

Needing to catch his breath, Ianto reluctantly turned out of the kiss and groaned as Jack sucked another mark under his jaw. It seemed like he'd finally peeled back another of Jack's layers tonight, and while he appreciated it, because he really _really_ did, whatever Jack just did to his ear just then he was beyond appreciative of, he was also incredibly ready to move to the next activity of the evening's events.

He drew his feet up the mattress and planted them, pinning Jack's hips between them, and then arched up into Jack just as he snaked a hand between their bodies and grasped Jack's cock firmly. He felt Jack shudder as much as he heard a gasp followed by a chuckle. There was something softer in the chuckle than normal, a little warmer, maybe a little more comfortable? Then Jack started speaking, voice low and scratchy, interspersing his words with little nips and kisses.

"Normally...you're the one...slowing things down..and tonight..I'm enjoying you.......this...... _us_..."

Ianto's eyes flew open, startled at Jack's last word. He was unsure of when he'd closed them, and found Jack's light blue ones staring at him, pupils blown and the blue just a thin ring, giving away just how far gone he really was. It had only been twice before that Ianto had gotten Jack to this point of incoherent lust, and yet this time was different. For all the signs that were there, the words coming out of Jack's mouth proved he was more with it than his body would have Ianto believe, and the only times before were when Ianto had taken control to get Jack out of some terrible headspace. Tonight had been all Jack, and he'd been gentle in everything - as gentle as, or maybe even more than, their first time together.

Ianto could no longer form cohesive thoughts, he could only feel. He could only feel as Jack nosed down his neck and chest and brushed butterfly kisses across his collar bone as he gently lifted Ianto's hands above his head and pressed down lightly, their unspoken signal that he was not to touch. He could only feel as Jack slowly ran his hands down his sides to his hips and softly traced random shapes with his thumbs. He could only feel as Jack nipped and soothed and kissed from the hollow of his throat back up his neck and jaw to his mouth. He could only feel as what started as a soft kiss quickly became desperate and hungry, Jack's tongue mimicking the actions that Ianto had been aching to feel much lower all evening.

With a sharp nip to his bottom lip Ianto felt Jack's cock bump against his hole a few times before finally pressing in. Barely aware of the downright wicked things Jack was doing with his tongue, Ianto moaned and hissed as Jack seemed to take forever to bottom out. Ianto felt like time stopped altogether when it finally happened and Jack's balls were pressed against his ass, even the kissing stopped as Jack pulled back and stared down at where they were joined. The only movement that indicated the passing of time was the symbols that were now being traced on his chest, patterns that had become familiar to Ianto, but that Jack had never explained past "a language I used to know".

He knew Jack was giving him time to adjust, but he was past his patience quota for the evening, and he rolled his hips and clenched at the same time, an action he knew would get Jack going. He was right, because suddenly Jack was clinging to him, wrapping his arms around him and pushing up onto his knees, hauling Ianto up with him against his chest, his legs instinctively wrapping around Jack's waist, as the older man began thrusting up into him. The new angle was everything Ianto wanted and needed as Jack's cock rubbed his prostate on every upward thrust. Ianto's moans got louder, unable to even say Jack's name as their bodies moved together in an almost feral way.

Ianto felt like he was on fire, the blaze constantly being stoked higher and higher by Jack's touches all over his body. He'd never experienced this kind of frenzy with the older man before, even on the nights after the longest and most difficult days. This didn't feel like trying to forget, this felt like Jack was trying to memorize every last detail he could about Ianto and his body. He was so close, and he finally found his voice to be able to tell Jack, to beg him to come with him.

"Jack," he rasped. "So close. Come with me, Jack."

Ianto felt more than heard Jack gasp, and suddenly he was on his back with Jack moving him further up the bed with each thrust, his mouth covered with Jack's, tongues dueling for control, and Jack's hand tugging at his cock with just the right amount of pressure and rhythm. Ianto was coming within seconds, vision whiting out, blood roaring in his ears, and completely unable to breathe as Jack's rhythm faltered and he pressed in hard and deeper than Ianto had ever felt before.

He felt Jack's hand working him through the aftershocks as he slowly came back to his senses and whimpered when it became too much. The movement on his cock stopped, but he was aware of Jack's hand clenching and unclenching as if trying to gain some semblance of control. He noticed that while Jack had stopped moving he was still hard inside Ianto, and it was a strange sensation, almost as if - 

"Jack!" Ianto gasped in between pants. "Did you sneak....another..." he trailed off as he noticed Jack's expression register surprise.

He tried to sit up but Jack planted a hand firmly on his chest, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. The sensation was strange, almost as if Jack was growing larger inside of him, but it was definitely not the strangest thing he'd ever experienced in bed with the older man given Jack's proclivity for bringing the occasional piece of alien tech into bed with promises of an incredible and new experience.

"So, this is not tech, not a toy. I'm going to assume this has something to do with your...not exactly human side?"

Jack finally opened his eyes and Ianto could see the honest surprise in the blue eyes he'd come to know so well in the last year especially.

"I...I didn't know. Ianto, I had no idea..."

Ianto finally moved his hands from above his head, reaching for Jack's shoulder with one hand and placing the other over Jack's on his chest as he tried to sit up. The movement caused Jack's hips to shift and Ianto felt an odd sensation that was slightly uncomfortable, so he tugged Jack down, wrapping his arms around the other man's back and squeezing gently. He raised a hand to card through the soft brown hair that was now plastered to his head at the roots with sweat.

"Jack, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"I will be." The sound that followed was one that Ianto rarely heard, a nervous chuckle. "I promise I'll explain when it's all over, but we're...stuck...like this, until..."

Ianto could sense Jack's unease at the situation and guided him into a long slow kiss, moving his hands to Jack's ass and trying to pull their bodies even closer together. He felt Jack's moan all the way to his bones and continued to buck against the man as much as he could, reading the unspoken words on Jack's face.

"You feel so good, Jack," he encouraged. "I love being this close to you, feeling you so deep." Ianto tried to match Jack's frantic movements as much as he could without any leverage. He could tell he was close, so he moved to whisper in the other man's ear. "Come on, Jack. Don't hold back. Come for me...come _in_ me."

He nipped at Jack's earlobe and immediately felt the pulsing inside of him. Pulse after pulse, and Jack stopped breathing but kept moving, kept scrabbling to get a hold of Ianto's slick skin and hang on. Ianto had never experienced anything like this with Jack, it was rare to have to work at getting Jack close, and when he came it was usually over quick with an even quicker recovery time. That wasn't to say that Jack was all "wham, bam, thank you Yan" in bed, because that had only happened that one time in the early days of this thing between them, it was that Ianto was the one left reeling usually.

Every pulse left him feeling fuller, and when they finally stopped Ianto took to running his hands down Jack's back and through his hair, and whispering comforting things. After a couple of minutes Jack had caught his breath and found his voice, though it was still shaky and rough.

"Thank you."

Ianto simply nodded.

"And I'm sorry - "

"No, Jack. This is apparently part of you and you can't be sorry for something you didn't know was going to happen." He started to push Jack to sit up, only to realize that Jack was still partially hard inside of him and that they couldn't separate. The surprise must have registered as panic in his eyes if Jack's tone was anything to go by.

"Ianto, it's ok. Shit, just...try to relax?" Jack rolled them onto their sides. "I don't know _exactly_ how long this is going to last, but this is more comfortable, yeah?"

Ianto nodded as he tried to figure out the right way to word the questions that were now running rampant through his brain.

"Jack..."

"I know, you're curious," Jack chuckled. "My beautiful, wonderful, curious Ianto."

"But if you don't want to talk about it _now_ \- "

"Good a time as any, seeing as how we're stuck like this for a while. I once heard it referred to as a 'biological imperative to cuddle', but that was actually here on Earth within the realm of lycanthropy."

"Werewolf stuff? Jack, did you have a dalliance with - "

Jack shook his head firmly. "I know I joke, but I've always respected the royal family too much for something like that."

"So you're not secretly a werewolf."

"No."

"Some other random encounter?"

Ianto couldn't help the sigh that followed the kisses that Jack was softly trailing from one side of his face to the other.

"This is Boeshanian. This is me. Though given that you're human and unable to get pregnant, I'm not sure why it happened."

"What exactly happened?"

"It's been a long time since I thought about this. And it didn't happen with...it didn't happen..."

Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck and breathed deeply.

"It's okay, Jack. You know I'll never ask you more than you're willing to share."

Ianto felt a tiny nod and another deep breath before Jack shifted their bodies slightly to allow Ianto's head to rest on his arm, a position he'd become familiar with when Jack had an older and more serious story to share.

"It was one of those things you heard about as a teenager that you never knew if it was true or not, but it made for great stories. Apparently it was something that occasionally happened when a family line was in danger, and especially between two men. It's called knotting, and it was basically to help ensure conception. But if it was a common thing no one talked about it for real, and no one from my group of friends growing up ever experienced it or knew anyone who did."

"The concept makes sense anyway." Ianto carded his fingers through Jack's hair, easing the man into his next question. "I sense there's more to this. Anything I need to be concerned about?"

Jack turned his head toward Ianto and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he chuckled. "No I don't have magic sperm that will suddenly make you grow female parts and bear my children. I did find out about it later though. Much much later, on one of my missions for the agency, I came across a written history of an ancient Boeshane family. Every instance that was talked about came about when someone's biological clock started ticking...or in...coup--partners who were completely and totally devoted to each other..."

As Jack trailed off Ianto felt the silence thicken with unspoken words and phrases, and ideas that had definitely not been said aloud between them. He rolled Jack's words around in his brain for a few moments before turning to Jack and waiting for the older man to look him in the eyes.

"So you really..."

"Yeah."

"And you _really_ didn't know."

"Not consciously."

"Are you oka-"

"Please don't ask me that."

"But if things were different, would you-"

"But they aren't. So we shouldn't even have that conversation."

"It's apparently pretty important to you, Jack. If our current situation is anything to go on."

"But I can't change anything, so let's just drop it. Please?"

Ianto knew that tone and it never boded well for their interactions in the days following it.

"Okay."

It was silent then, and a slightly uncomfortable silence at that, as Ianto continued to run his fingers through Jack's hair, and Jack picked up the random patterns on Ianto's chest again. It felt like there was a purpose behind them this time.

"Not just that I can't change anything, but I wouldn't. Not now. I couldn't and wouldn't ask that of you."

Jack's words were a whisper barely loud enough for Ianto to hear, and he questioned if he were supposed to hear them at all.

"I'm sorry."

Ianto shifted to capture Jack's mouth with his, offering his acceptance and comfort and understanding before replying softly.

"It's okay."

They lay in silence after that, bound together physically, but now, Ianto felt, also finally emotionally as well, by the words that hung heavily over them without having actually been uttered. As the minutes ticked on, Ianto became more and more overwhelmed by the idea and emotion and finally could contain himself no longer. He surged at Jack's mouth, unable to do much more given their position, nipping and licking while his hands smoothed up and down whatever skin of the older man's he could get at.

Jack rolled onto his back as Ianto became more and more fervent in his actions. They continued kissing and stroking each other until Ianto managed to come again, and they realized that Jack's cock had finally softened enough to slip out. Both men winced at the action, and Ianto felt like he'd have come leaking out of his ass for days.

Jack sat up, stretching gingerly, before pushing himself off the bed and heading into the bathroom. Ianto took the brief moment of solitude to collect himself, and was just moving to a sitting position when his - his what? What on earth did this evening make them? Significant other, partner, lover? Lover, that one finally seemed to ring true in his heart - when his lover returned with a warm washcloth and did his best to clean Ianto as much as he could.

When he finished, he dropped a kiss on the crown of Ianto's head.

"Go get a shower while I change the sheets."

Another first, Ianto thought as he headed for the tiny bathroom, and he felt...

He felt loved.


End file.
